Snowfur
Snowfur is a thick-pelted, graceful, white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ear tips, long legs, and a fluffy tail. History ''In the Super Edition ''arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy Snowkit first appears as Bluekit's littermate in the nursery. She is daughter to Moonflower and Stormtail. She opens her eyes before Bluekit, but Bluekit opens her eyes not long after. Later, her and her sister go and explore the camp, meeting two fellow named kits named Leopardkit and Patchkit, who introduce them to Dapplepaw. Bluekit attempts to sneak away, but Snowkit wants to stay with the others, later to be convinced to go explore a little around camp. They go into the leader's, Pinestar's, den, Elder's den, Warrior's den, and later bump into Goosefeather in the Medicine Cat den. Snowkit then makes Bluekit eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Snowkit eats two poppy seeds, exclaiming they are delicious, but is scolded by their mother when she catches them. Goosefeather tries to calm their worrying mother, saying she'll sleep it off, but Bluekit defends her sister saying it was her fault. Sometime later, Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, She is mentored by Sparrowpelt. Her day is a little more exciting then Bluepaw's, even though Bluepaw got a large bit of prey. That night, a Gathering takes place. Bluepaw gets to go, but Snowpaw is a little dissapointed for she did not. Goosefeather interprets an omen about a vole's fur, Issuing a fight between ThunderClan and WindClan. Bluepaw and Snowpaw do not get to fight, for they were made apprentices not long ago. They instead deliever messages from the fighters to the ones on the outside. The WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart, murders Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower. They move on, Saddened by their mother's death. Snowpaw begins to have feelings towards another apprentice, Thistlepaw. Bluepaw shows dislike towards this, for it is annoying her. When Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, attacks Bluepaw, Snowpaw helps fight him off. Bluepaw then tells her about the prophecy, but Snowpaw tells her to not pay attention to Goosefeather. Later in the book, Bluepaw and Snowpaw become warriors; Snowfur and Bluefur. After Thistlepaw fights off a dog, he becomes a warrior by the name of Thistleclaw. Snowfur then becomes his mate, later giving birth to Whitekit. Bluefur coaxes Snowfur into the forest for a walk, where they find ShadowClan warriors on their territory. They fight them off, but Snowfur chases them across the Thunderpath, but is struck by a monster and dies. When Bluefur's daughter, Mosskit, dies from the cold, Snowfur is seen leading mosskit's spirit to StarClan. When Bluestar is recieving her nine lives, Snowfur gives her the life of pride. She thanks Bluestar for raising Whitekit, who is now a warrior by the name of Whitestorm, and that StarClan never regretted their choice. She is mentioned later in the book, when Bluestar scents her around her. SkyClan's Destiny Snowfur appears only briefly, Being mentioned when SkyClan and StarClan reunite. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with her sister Bluestar and her son Whitestorm. In the' Omen of the Stars ''arc' ''Sign of the Moon Snowfur is seen with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Mosskit in StarClan. In the Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans '' Snowfur becomes the guardian of Mosskit, Bluefur's daughter who froze in the snow and died. Snowfur tries to comfort Bluefur, Saying that it was Mosskit's time and she will be safe. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, for she had died a queen mothering Whitekit. Family '''Father: ' Stormtail 'Mother: ' Moonflower 'Sister: ' Bluestar 'Mate: ' Thistleclaw 'Son: ' Whitestorm ﻿ Category:Female characters Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Female characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats in StarClan Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans Character